Talk
by JK Writes
Summary: Naruto interrupts one of Team 8's training, to talk to Kiba. Hinata listens to what they were talking about, and is surprised to hear it.


Every single day Hinata watched Naruto train from behind a tree. This might sound stalker-ish, but Hinata watches to support him. It's painful... I get to watch Hinata come to training with red and puffy eyes, because she was crying. Why?

Because of _him_.

Naruto Uzumaki.

You see, I like- no, love Hinata. And it hurts to see her falling for the Nine Tails. I don't hate him, I just... envy him. Like crazy. Hinata loves him, but he doesn't even notice her existense.

Normally, I would tell someone if someone else likes them, but Hinata might find out, and lash out on me. She may look weak to some stranger, but she is really strong. She can beat me up if she wanted to.

Well, my name's Kiba Inuzuka. I go through this every single fucking day. I was walking to the Team 8 training grounds for... well, training. When I got there, Hinata and Shino were already there.

"Where's Kurenai?" I asked, as I walked near them. They turned around, and looked at me. Shino had no expression, which is normal, and Hinata gave me a small smile, before waving. "She's not here yet. It's odd... She usually comes half an hour early."

I nodded. I walked over to one of the punching bags, and started training. After a few minutes, I heard a voice. I turned my head over to the direction I heard the voice, and I saw a blonde in an orange and black jumpsuit.

"Hey, Naruto." I said, before returning to punching the bag.

"Hey, guys. Kurenai said I needed to talk to Kiba." I glanced at Hinata and Shino, who nodded slightly. Hinata's face was red, and she was playing with her fingers. "In private." Naruto added. Naruto and I walked over to a tree, not that far from the training gorunds.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked. Naruto looked sheepish. "Well... It's about Hinata..." He said, scratching the back of his head. I raised a brow, clenching my fists. "Hinata? Why?" Naruto looked down.

"Well... Do you like her?" My eyes widened, and my fists shook from clenching them so tight. "N-No!" Naruto gave me a 'really?' look, and I blushed. "I-I don't like Hinata... Why would you think that?" I asked. Naruto gave me a smile.

"So you do like her!" I groaned, and crossed my arms. "I just said I didn't!" I protested, but he raised a hand. "Nope! You stuttered!" I pressed my lips in a thin line. "Fine! I like her... but she likes someone else."

Naruto shook his head. "I know who. He doesn't like her back, but I don't even think she likes him." I gave him a skeptical look before talking. "It's you." Naruto nodded. "I know that. Why don't you tell her?" I sighed. "I can't tell her! It'll break her heart... Hinata's my best friend, I can't do that..." Naruto put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, if you tell her, maybe she will realise she likes you." He said. "Naruto, it doesn't work like that... If someone likes someone, and they find out that they don't like someone, doesn't mean she will like her best friend." Naruto gave me a smile.

"Well, I think she just sees admiration in me. Not love." He said. "Well, that would be nice, but I still can't tell her." I said. "Well you don't need to." He looked over my shoulder.

"What do you mean...-" I heard a twig snap from behind me. I sharply turned around, and saw Hinata peaking behind a tree. "H-Hinata!" She had tears in her eyes.

"I-I..." She stuttered. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

I slowly backed up, before turning into a full out sprint. I was nearly at my house, until I heard someone calling my name. It was her. I kept running, but she jumped, and landed on my back.

I fell, and she was seated on my back, disabling my ability to run.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine." I turned my head slightly to look at her. "Kiba-kun..." I looked at the rocky road beneath me. "I-I like you too." I froze and my breath hitched. "W-Wha-" Hinata flipped us over, surprisingly, because I was bigger than her.

"Kiba-kun, I..." She couldn't finish her sentence, and bent down to kiss me. My eyes widened as her lips connected with mine. But I didn't take too long to kiss back. When the kiss ended, she stared straight into my eyes.

"I love you."

**The End!**  
**This sucks. I know that. But I'm really tired, and I'm traveling tomorrow. Hope this satisfies you! I barely had any internet here.**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


End file.
